


That Werewolf AU Literally No One Asked For But Is Here Anyway

by Lizzywhitewolf



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Deciding Succession, F/M, Ice Mechanic, Lexa may be dead, blood and chocolate-au, roan is not so help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzywhitewolf/pseuds/Lizzywhitewolf
Summary: The 100, but in a werewolf setting pretty much.





	1. Set Up

Clarke felt Lexa's decision the instant it was made. A tension settled over the Arkadian Pack, rippling out from Kane. Lexa had dropped Arkadia from the Alpha Pack. Bellamy was beside Clarke when it happened. Tension filled him more than her, this at least solved a handful of her problems, it created more for him.  
Kane called a meeting in the Lodge within an hour. Raven and Wick were the last to arrive. Raven was moving slower today, the larger and stronger her pack, the more spread out her pain could be.  
"We all know what has happened in Polis. Lexa warned us she may have to sever ties with this pack." Kane's eyes watched the room with cation. Technically speaking, he wasn't Alpha. Lexa had appointed him Beta of Arkadia when Arkadi had first sworn loyalty to her. All his power came from Lexa. "I have already been contacted by Jaha, offering us a place in the Pack of L-" Kane's words were drowned out by the ripple of growls that spread through the room when Jaha, their old Alpha was mentioned.  
After the old fool had gotten his son killed he had followed old myths and legends to what he called the Pack of Light. Once you joined all your pain went away, absorbed by the different pack bonds that held his pack together. Many wolves, from every pack, had joined him at first, until the world realized the peace Jaha and his wolves felt was caused by their new Alpha, an old wolf with such dominance, one look in her eye and you lost free will. Allie was her name, and she took your ability to feel, stole your memories until you only felt peace. Once the deception had been discovered, Lexa and her Betas moved in and managed to reclaim enough pack loyalties, to cripple Allie's forces until one of Allie's old Dominants who had awoken on her own, could get close enough to rip out Allie's throat. In wake of her death, Jaha gathered what follows he could and continued leading a small shattered nomadic pack, claiming to still deliver peace.  
"Yes. Yes! QUIET!" With the last word Kane pushed at the room with a command that while still weak, got everyone's attention. "I did not refuse him because I felt that was a decision that needed to be made by all of us. Now I can give him his answer. Another Alpha also offered aid, a merger. Roan, of Azgeda." More growls filled the space at the mention of the Pack who had massacred a settlement of theirs two winters ago.  
Kane held up his hand. Silence fell faster this time. "Roan was not a member, nor a supporter, of the attack. He offered not only a merger, but also an alliance should we refuse him as Alpha." Kane's eyes skanned the room. "I may now tell him his offer to lead us has been refused, but I will accept his offer of peace negations." More growls. "It is my right as Beta, when lacking an Alpha, to open up deals. I may not close them, but I may offer and accept offers of negations."  
Bellamy stepped forward now form his place behind Kane. "What happens now?" His question directed at Clarke's mother. She had once been Alpha Female, and had since always held a position of power within the Pack.  
"Many of our own wolves have come forward to accept the role of Alpha. To many. Unfortunately." Clarke's eyes widened. Abbey couldn't mean-"Which as the Laws state, when the current Pack is divided on it's self at to a leader, an Alpha Challenge, an Open Alpha Challenge, is to happen." Kane's statements had been met with growls and a few shouts. Abbey left the room dead silent.

***************************************

"So, how many Loners do you think are going to show for us?" Clarke asked Raven. Raven didn't respond. Clarke had been hiding, no helping, her every day since Abbey dropped the Bomb on their heads. "Come on Raven. We know Marcus, Pike, Jaha and Shumway are going to fight."  
Finally Raven lifted her head from the Forest Maps and building blue prints spread out across her worktables. "And Bellamy."  
"What?" Clarke's voice was sharp now.  
"Yeah. Maybe if you actually attended the meetings and acted like the daughter of an Alpha you'd know. They decided two days ago to have Bell fight too. He'll try to help Kane as much as possible. And Hopefully, Bell can help Kane make it to last three." Raven knew her words were hitting home from the look in Clarke's eyes. Ever since Clarke had lead the attack against the Mountain Pack, she had been denying all leadership roles, Bellamy on the other hand, had been taking over more of them. Clarke was running for her mistakes and Bellamy was trying to bury them under good deeds. Then again, he lost his Mate soon after in the massacre so him throwing himself headfirst into work made some sense.  
"Bellamy's going to fight? He doesn't even want to be Alpha! What if it ends up him and Kane?"  
"Then Bellamy submits and we all go home." Raven explained.  
Clarke rolled her eyes. "The final two end in deaths, Raven. He can't submit."  
"Yes I can." Clarke jumped and whipped around to face the door behind them. Then leaped to greet (and chide) Bellamy Blake.  
Raven, who had heard the incoming footsteps, leaned against her table and watched the two idiots argue and debate. If Bell submitted to Kane, Kane would become Alpha and instantly have the power to make an exception to the old Laws. Clarke argued that would just piss off all the wolves gathered. Raven wasn't interested much. Bellamy would go far in the fight, no matter who showed up. He was just that good.  
But Abbey had been right, Kane wasn't as young as he once was. When the Challenge began at Mid Night under the upcoming Full moon, Kane would need all the help he could get.


	2. The Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first Chapter was pretty short, this one will be a bit longer and explain a lot of why the situation is what it is. The Final chapter will be longest with most of the story, I just didn't want to smush all the before hand information into this Chapter.

     Raven surveyed her work. In the last three days wolves had been pouring into Arkadia. As head Mechanic, Raven should have had little to do with the planning for such an event. However, and Clarke's best friend, the Pack genius, and the only wolf with enough Dominance to hold her own against warring Alphas and be weak enough to not pose a threat, Raven had been thrust into the planning and communicating for the event. Bellamy spent the first full day at her side, then Abby explained at dinner that having an unMated, Dominant wolf who would also be competing following around Arkadia's "Spokes Person" may not be a good idea.

     So instead Clarke took the mantle, never far from Raven's side, stories of WanHeda's greatness began to follow them around in whispers. This was in tandem to the increased number of unMated male wolves who seemed to gravitate to Raven more then they had the day before. Finally, on the third day of arrivals, the day before the Challenge, Raven shook off her guards and commanded a small troop of workers into the woods behind the main complex. It was deep in the brambles here they would begin clearing an arena for the fight.

     It would be longer then it was wide, while still remaining relatively small. When they were finished, it would have a flattened space in the middle, free of holes, rocks, sticks and anything that might throw off the competitors. The outside ring was still cluttered, but it was easily definable from the main arena. Spectators would stand there, or sit, and judge their future Alpha.

     It was well past Mid Day and getting dark when Raven and her crew felt the pressure build. A powerful Alpha was approaching, maybe more than one. They broke a bit early, then. The space was ready enough, no need to primp it any more, and headed back to welcome their guests. 

     Alpha Lexa, Heda, Commander, Leader of the Coalition of Packs, was being welcomed by Kane as Raven passed by, followed by her workers. No one batted an eye at their apparent rudeness. As the Challenge drew near, all who assisted in the preparations were living in their own world.

     The workers all made for the mess hall. There they were served first and Raven couldn't help her smug satisfaction when she cut in front the already long line. After grabbing her venison and potatoes Raven surveyed the hall, Dinner was under way, but any packed table would shift for her. But her eye was drawn to the two empty spaces in the room. One was only partway filled by the Pack of Light, Alpha Jaha was sitting in the middle, atop a table talking to his enraptured followers. No, Raven may be the one person here who was as little welcomed at that table as she wanted to be at the table. That left the end of the hall. The clothing there was a mix of leather and fur, which should have been to hot for any one to wear. _Azgeda_. Raven had half a mind to eat outside with Jasper when she heard a familiar shout from the Azgeda tables. A shout that seemed to echo.

     Raven attempted to sneak, she really did, but sneaking up on a spy was difficult for most, and near impossible for someone with a shuffling limp. Echo heard Raven approach and was hugging her before Raven got within ten meters of the table. "How are you? I've been looking for you all day." Raven squirmed in Echo's grasp, the warrior really was strong.

     "I was part of the preparation squad, stuck in the woods all day. When did you get here? I was on greeting brigade all the last two days." Raven laughed and hugged Echo back. It had been to long. Understandably, Bellamy and and most of Arkadia despised Azgeda for the massacre, so Raven had been unable to see the friends she had in the north.

     "Just a few hours ago. Roan wanted to get here last night, but we, we ran into a few spectators on the way. We convinced them to leave the event well enough alone." Echo smirked as she lead Raven to table, gesturing toward the suddenly open spot next to hers. Raven grinned at the suddenly slightly squished Ice nation Warrior who had moved over to make room. I

     Turning back to Echo Raven raised an eye brow. "So, why exactly did you do that?"

     "They didn't seem like the kind to fight fairly or lead a pack in any suitable way what so ever. They were actually rather rude to Roan as well." Echo stirred her food around her plate her lip curling as she remembered.

     Raven continued staring questioningly at Echo. "They also made it clear they were coming for Azgeda as soon as Arkadia was under their control. That really seemed to irritate the King."

     Raven rolled her eyes. "So how is his Royalness any way? He's not dinning with his people tonight?"

    "All the Alphas are meeting. Everyone who isn't fighting will be working to keep the peace on the side lines. Lexa is also going over the code. You Sky people don't seem to know anything about the Laws."

     "I can't quite bring myself to feel sorry for having no say in where I was born." Raven shot back with no remorse. "You want to help me hide from the food preparations tomorrow? With all the labor done they are pulling in everyone in to make food." 

     "But why? We can hunt?" Echo never seemed to enjoy the traditions of the Sky People.

     Raven gestured at her leg. "Maybe because not all of us can hunt. And maybe the division of knowledge and labor which has actually made us twice as prosperous in two years as the rest of you in a hundred."

     The rest of dinner conversation stayed in the same vein. No one interrupted, a few joined in and faded out. To catch up with Echo was relaxing for Raven and it was something she hadn't realized she needed. Her connection to Azgeda was strained once, for some it still was, but today she could forget about the past. When the food was finally gone and the hall was nearly empty Raven realized just how late it was. Echo realized at the same time. They both had headed off to their respective Packs.

 

     "Where have you been, RaeRae?" 

     "Shut it Jasper." Raven collapsed onto her cot. With all the new arrivals in Arkadia, many were double bunking now. Jasper and Monty were both sleeping in Raven's work room with her now. Harper drifted in and out. 

     "Do you ever think about what life would be like if Nia was still alive?" OK, so Jasper wasn't wasn't shutting up.

     "Yep. I'd still be a slave. So lets not go there tonight. I really need to sleep."

     "Wow, it's not like the rest of us need sleep to. Monty and I are running security."

     Raven sat straight up in bed and glared at the bunk across the room. "Is there something you actually want?"

     "Yes. Your still UnMated, I'm UnMat-OW!" Raven's shoe fell onto Jasper's sheets.

     "Float yourself."

 

     Raven slept til noon, nearly everyone did to be rested for their late night. Raven didn't actually wake up until Harper came back in from Guard duty, muttering about not being fully concious for the challenge. Raven was back at her work desk as Harper slid into a coma. Raven let her work come over her. Since Lexa had pulled them from the Coalition Raven had been primarily spending her time in meetings with Kane or planning expansions on the Ark for the swell in population that came with the Challenge. Now, in the final hours Raven finally had a bit of peace to work on her own projects. Like that bomb that she tossed into a corner last week and forgot about til Jasper nearly blew them up. 

     Raven became so lost in her work it wasn't til a hand fell on her should that she pulled out of her own world. With a jolt and a near shriek. "Roan!" 

     A rare full grin split his face as Raven leaped up to hug him. With her head buried in his should Raven heard his chuckle as it vibrated against her. 

     "Someone's been busy. Clarke noticed your absence at dinner." Roan's rough voice was a comfort Raven hadn't realized she had missed so much. "I brought you something. You'll need your strength tonight."

     Something about how Roan said that put Raven on edge. Raven accepted the small bowl of stew from Roan as he gently pushed her back towards her chair, settling himself down on her cot seconds later. "Why? I'm not fighting for Alpha. I don't even have to go."

     Roan gave her one of his looks that screamed bullshit detector. "Your going. With both Bellamy and Kane fighting, there's no way you'd sit it out. Even if you don't fight, you have to go. Your absence would be noted. Clarke, as far as anyone is concern, has been claimed by the Commander, no one will touch her tonight. That leave you and Abby as the strongest UnMated females in your pack. And Abby has left child bearing in her past."

     Raven snorted. "That's even more reason for me to go. Kane even tried talking me out of being there a few days ago. Let the Pack, let the Coalition see how strong Skaikru really is. Besides, I'm awesome and I help set up this awesome Challenge. I'm going."

     "With or without that bomb?"

    Raven glared as she shoved the offending hunk of metal a bit farther behind her. "Depends. I'll check out the competition at the meeting tonight."

    Roan's eyes flashed suddenly. "How are you planning on checking out the competition?"

     "Jealous? I'll just observe. Don't worry. I'll stay behind Bellamy the whole time. Promise." Raven gave him her best Reyes smirk. Roan's lips quirked up in response.

     "The meeting is in an hour. Don't be late." Roan stood and took a step towards Raven, who stood and faced him. It was familiar. The way they stood, their breathes matching up and her fingers entwining with his while the rest of their bodies remained distant. For a split second Raven thought Roan might finally cross that space, until she knew he wouldn't and Raven released his hand.

     "I'll see you at the Council then."

 

 

    "Welcome. Friends, old and new. We are gathered here as the moon rises to see a new path blaze up for the Arkadian Pack. While they lived under an acceptance of my Laws, they lived under the rights of the Coalition, until it became clear that theirs is not a pack that may submit to another. The break with my Coalition was peaceful and my treaty shall be respected by all those under my guidance no matter the victor of tonight's Challenge." Lexa stood before the crowds of wolves. Almost two hundred Arkadians, and nearly four times that number for all those who had gathered to fight or bare witness. 

     Raven stood in front of them all, as much as she hated that Roan was right, she was the only UnMated and Dominant female left in a position of power. Most females came into their power through their mate. They had their won skill and abilities of course, but male tended to be more concerned with who was on top and their mates took their standing. Raven's presence was a sign that Arkadia felt plenty secure to leave out one of their most valuable pack members where any one could grab her. Raven kept her word to Roan, Bellamy was nearly always beside her, if not just in front. Soon, when the competitors ran off for their prefight meditation, or what not, Raven would be alone. But for now She remained beside Bellamy, making sure everyone their knew who she was rooting for.

     Lexa continued on with her speech. While no longer their Alpha, she was the highest ranking Alpha present and did rule over most of the the world's know population. Roan stood beside her, in his place as second most powerful Alpha. Azgeda had split from Lexa's kingdom after Roan killed his mother instead of Lexa during his challenge for Alpha Commander. Raven hadn't been there but she'd heard it second hand from one member of nearly all packs. When Lexa finished her part on how her Coalition would remain peaceful with whatever worthy Alpha won tonight, she stepped to side, oddly close to Clarke, Raven thought.

     Roan was up next. He gave much the same shpeel as Lexa, and when he stepped down it was next to Echo, who Raven had heard at dinner the night before, had pointed herself his bodyguard. 

     Next up was Abby. A wolf her age, with a history of respect and leadership was the only choice for the Challenge opener. She stood in the center of the yard, facing the crowds. After a moment of stare downs, she pulled a small lighter from her pocket and light the ground at her feet on fire. Raven grinned. Sinclair and she had had the idea to sprinkle one or choice chemical mixes into the dirt in the yard for the traditional ring of fire. All natural wolves feared fire, any competitor would have to enter the ring to prove he was more then his based instincts and inner animal. 

     Kane stepped forward first. Walking through the flames that reached his knees as is they were nothing, letting the gold and ruby tongues char his pants. Once he reached Abby, her claws grew out. She held up his arm for the crowds to see, then cut deeply into his flesh, from wrist to elbow, thankfully on the upper side of his arm. The blood gushed out and some was collected by Abby on a handkerchief. The wound healed in seconds and the Kane stepped out from the circle, his health proven. If he won the challenge, there would be little fear of him dying from to his wounds. Kane nodded to Abby and then walked into the darkness outside Arkadia. Next time they saw him he'd be in the arena. Next to step into the ring was a man Raven didn't know, most likely an outcast, come to attempt to reclaim a place in a pack. His blood was spilled and collected as well. Bellamy moved quickly to be the next in. A small crowd was gathering at the edge of the the flames. 

     This show of blood continued well over an hour, Jaha, Shumway and Pike all entered, as did other Raven either barely recognized or didn't know at all.  Abby cut them all and collect a few drops of blood onto the now red cloth. When the line was down to only a few men, hesitant to cross the flames, a new form stepped from the crowd. Their head covered and their strides sure, this silhouette was smaller then then the rest. They crossed the ring of flames and approached Abby at the center. Once there, they pulled off their hood and let the flames cast shadows upon her face, accentuating her scaring. Azgeda all seemed to growl at Ontari. A female had not stepped into the ring in centuries, let a lone one who caried the only sure way to create an Alpha. But Abby raised her claws and cut Ontari same as everyone else and let the black blood drip on the soaked cloth. _Nightbloods._ Raven thought. _Always an Alpha, always strong._

     Ontari must have planned her appearance for when most competitors would already be gone. And unaware they would be fighting a woman who was one step evolved beyond the rest of them. As Ontari moved, leering at the crowd, from the circle another form stepped forward. Lexa. Everyone in attendance froze. Arkadia had just left Lexa, why was she entering?

     Raven understood. But she didn't like it. Raven glanced at Clarke for a reaction, but Clarke was cold as stone. Unmoving. 

     After Lexa had vanished into the night, Abby waited for any last competitors, then held the bloody rag above the flames. This was the part that perhaps shouldn't have been done tonight, but everyone agreed it wouldn't have felt right to leave it out. The burning of the cloth and the collection of blood was a sacrifice and recognition of the previous Alpha, who in this case was Jaha, but for Raven's heart, and Clarke's and Abby's, it was for Clarke's father. The last great Alpha they had.

     Once the cloth and bloody were nothing but ash, Abby let her head fall back in a wordless cry. Her body began to twitch and jerk,the ripping of muscle and snapping of bones filled the air as Abby Griffin transformed into a wolf. The gather dominants were changing also before Abby's paws hit the ground. Raven took longer, her brace need to be removed and her bad leg always took a bit of extra time, but within moments, she and the majority of people gathered, were furry and four footed. It was Roan now, as only present Alpha with Lexa gone, to lead them all to the arena. Raven knew the way and found the trail she and the other workers had accidentally beaten down the day before.

     Solid and familiar shape formed around her as Raven ran as steadily as she could. Most streaked past, but a jet black wolf that was a bit small for a male, Monty, ran beside her with a strong amber colored wolf, Harper. In front of Raven was Clarke, her fur just a few shades darker then Harper's, with a lighter build, meant to run. The dirty, patchy brown on Raven's other side had a wilder look then the rest and had more muscle too. Raven let her shoulder bump into Echo's in thanks. Raven hated pity, but this wasn't. It was her friends running at her pace, making sure the pack left none behind.

     First through grasses, then wooded thickets until they slowed and came to a stop in Raven's clearing. Not all nearly one thousand wolves had run to this place, many had left for a hunt, others remained at Arkadia to act as guards. only two hundred, maybe two fifty, were here now. And they were all focused on the forty gathered in the center rectangle. Raven could't remember if there had ever been a Challenge this large before. 

     The moon was high in the sky now, it's light silver and liquid. Abby, her golden fur touched with brown, her face going grey with age now, just a few hairs, walked into the center of the arena. She took stock of the setting before throwing he had back and howling. Everyone present joined. Abby backed up and she continued to howl. The instant all her paws were out the male in the center began ripping into each other. Fur flew and in seconds seventeen wolves were already forced out of the arena. Clarke and Raven fought their to the front of the crowd to witness the brewing hurricane of teeth and fur. Until the last three were in the ring, any cut or drop of blood meant defeat. 

     Ontari was making repeated attacks towards Kane, who fought back each time. Lexa was busy across the arena with a stranger who seemed intent on mounting Lexa instead of attacking her. It didn't last long before he was limping out of the arena, one of his Achilles cut. Lexa moved on to Ontari then. Bellamy was already there snapping at Ontari and driving her away from Kane, who was wrestling a larger but inexperienced wolf who was out in seconds. For several terrifying moments after that Raven lost sight of everyone, the competitors moved to fast, seeming to blink in and out. This illusion stopped when Ontari appeared out of no where, her jaws around Lexa's neck. For a terrifying moment, Raven believed Lexa's death would be at Ontari's hand, but Bellamy jumped in at the last second, sort of. Bellamy fell directly on top of Ontari's hide quarters, knocking her off balance. Lexa twisted at the just the right second and bit into Ontari's face. Lexa's canine's left two long gashes in the bitch's face. Raven turned to Clarke, expecting jubilance, instead Raven saw fear. Raven whipped around just in time to see Lexa on top of Bellamy, claws and teeth ripping into him. Raven saw Lexa's claws come out as if it was in slow motion. They reached for Bellamy's face just as he seemed to move into their path. The never connected.

     Bellamy rolled, forcing Lexa off if she didn't want to be squished under him. The surging mass of bodies around them took Lexa away from Bellamy before either could get back at each other. Bellamy then had bigger problems. Jaha was baring down on Kane. Jaha lunged at Kane. Kane met him half way and the two beasts tore at one another. They fought with all teeth and claw. There was no hint of mercy or anything that gave away they were going til first blood. It went on and on, snaps and near misses until seemingly at once they both ripped open the other's flesh. When they tried to continue fighting guards appeared on in the arena. Miller and Lincoln ripped the wolves apart and off the field. Raven noticed when Lincoln grabbed Kane, he was much gentler then when Miller bit Jaha. 

     A cold sense of dread began creeping up Raven's spine when she noticed the number of competitors left. In under twenty minutes the Challenge had gone from forty to four. Bellamy, Shumway, Pike and an unknown were circling each other in the center. It was Shumway that made the first mistake, he lunged at the unknown, maybe thinking his Arkadian brothers would support him, but Pike was on Shumaway in seconds. Just as Shumway tore the unknown's shoulder open, Pike slashed open Shumway's side. Intestines and blood burst from the gaping wound in the wolf's rear side. Raven caught the immediate stench of death. Bellamy would have been smart to use that attack to fling himself on Pike, just as Pike had done to Shumway, but Bellamy held back, wanting to fight fair. Raven snarled from the side lines. Just Kill Him Bell!

   But Bellamy waited for equal footing before launching himself at Pike, Pike jumped right back. Blood now began to spill freely, but there could be no surrender in this fight. Pike was old, yes but strong adn experienced. He began beating Bellamy down, shoving him to the ground. The only good thing seemed to be that Bell was managing to stay right side up. Bellamy finally managed a good bit in, taking off the entirety of Pike's ear in one bite. Pike yowled, a scream from an animal not meant to scream. With a second free, Bell bit the top of Pike's head. The older wolf wrestled for control but Bellamy's jaws locked. Raven realized that his jaws were clamped just as she realized how Bellamy planned to kill Pike. Bellamy's teeth sank deeper and deeper into Pike's head and dying wolf fought for his life. But even as Pike screamed and cried, Bellamy's jaws finally broke through and collapsed the top of Pike's skull, and a good portion of white grey matter along with it.

Bellamy threw back his head after dropping the bit Pike, and howled. Slowly Arkadia joined in, welcoming their new Alpha. A new scent began to invade Raven's nose. With a new Alpha, a strong Alpha, and the future more secured, many mated couples would be securing their own future tonight. The scent of sex mixed with blood and death and sick as Raven joined the throngs that began to swirl around her new Alpha. Raven spotted a flash of white fur out of the corner of her eye, when she turned, there was a giant arctic Wolf standing with Echo off to one side, he easily dwarfed any other wolf Raven had ever seen. Around his eyes were crescent shaped scare, and his blue eyes pieced Raven's mind. In that moment, Raven felt her connection to her Pack and Alpha settle in, cementing her mind in place. She also felt a tug in her heart, demanding a closeness to Roan, in either form that Raven didn't know if she was ready to handle. 

     It was the look of panic in Roan's eyes that told Raven something was wrong, less then a second before a weight dropped onto her back and teeth clamped onto the back of her neck. The next few moments were nothing but pain as claws scratched her shoulders and ripped the skin there, as jaws clamped down on her neck and dug deeper and deeper, drawing blood that flowed down her neck in rivulets. Her bad leg gave out and she feel, painfully to the ground.

     Then all at once the weight was gone as all the teeth and claws in her were ripped out violently. Raven struggled to breath,as she turned her head saw Clarke ripping into Ontari, not stopping when the darker wolf fell to the ground, not stopping til Ontari's throat was nothing but a gaping hole.

     A warm soft presence surrounded Raven then, something that smelled of ice and panic and concern and leather was nuzzling her neck and licking her wounds. Raven shifted her head, trying to see what was happening to her but yelped in pain. Then the small got a name as a face entered Raven's field of vision, pure snowy white with enchanting blue eyes. A new howl went up. Something that sounded to feminine to be Bellamy, but called to her as an Alpha's could have. The pull wa to much for Raven's mind as she passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

     The lights, the sounds. Even through closed eye lids it all irritated Raven. Her sense of smell came next, cold night air, wolves, blood, sex, anger and food began to suffocate Raven. She coughed, clearing her air ways of the stale air. It was still dark, Raven knew it couldn't have been long since her black out. There were fewer wolves in the clearing now than there had been, Raven could see Echo several meters in front of her. Echo was pacing, glaring off to her left, Raven followed her gaze. 

     The Arkadian Pack, everyone who had been present at the Challenge at least, were gathered round the carcass of a moose, a big one. Bellamy was pacing before them, Clarke sitting beside it's head, huffing at any who drew to near. When Bellamy spotted Raven's open eyes, he let out a bark. Raven understood him in the same way any wolf could understand it's pack. As the new Alpha, he had first rights to the kill, yet he waited for her. Monty appeared in her line of sight, he assisted Raven as she pushed herself to her feet. Miller exited the gathered pack and began to push through the milling crowd, clearing a path. Monty departed, melting into the mass of bodies, letting Raven walk with some appearance of strength after her defeat. 

     Once Raven stood beside Bellamy, he turned and approached Clarke. Together they ripped into the fresh kill. It hit Raven then. Her attack, Clarke standing and feeding with Bellamy. The Female Alpha challenge, historically began the instant an Alpha was made. Once, the second fight had been under the same rules as the first, but that had lead to the greatest amount of executions in a pack's existence. The competing females often fought to death, not bothering to stop at first blood. If Clarke hadn't ripped Ontari off of Raven, she'd probably be dead. The repercussions of the act of protection however, was that Clarke, who had been pinning for Lexa, and vice versa, for months, was now Bellamy's mate and the Arkadian Alpha.

     Raven mulled over this, and explored the new pack connections, as Clarke and Bell ate their fill. When Bell raised his head finally, he stared at Miller. Miller then came to the moose, Clarke's head came up and her eyes leveled with Raven's. Just as Bellamy had chosen Miller as his second, Clarke had just picked Raven. The she-wolf hesitated. Her limp had kept her from ever fighting her way to the top, and before that Sinclair had been the only one to help her rise in the ranks thanks to her heart condition. If she stepped forward now, Raven would open herself up to anyone who wanted to to challenge her for a higher place. 

      _I've faced worse odds. What kind of friend would I be if I left Clarke alone up there._

     Raven stuttered forward on three paws, her head still spinning. Clarke moved aside, and Raven's neared her dinner's neck. By rights, Bell should have eaten it, or given it to Clarke, but as it was still open Raven decided she'd like a go. 

     Her teeth sank into the flesh, the fur tickling her tongue but with a single rip it wasn't a problem any longer. Warm blood flooded Raven's mouth and dripped off her chin. 

     The rest of the night, Raven was more or less gone, it was only instincts and the pack's decision, lead by Bellamy and Clarke. The sun was rising in the east, first as if it was a bonfire, then a burning house, then all of a sudden the entire horizon seemed to be burning, the morning cold and dew that had been irritating Raven for hours were quickly melting away. The entire pack had hunted again after the moose, then burst into smaller groups. Most mated pairs fled back to the main house or farther into the woods for singular time. Clarke ran through her new territory, Bell beside her all the way. Raven, for the first time in a year didn't feel a thing from her hip, she ran behind Miller and Harper. Monty, with his shorter legs, was the only one Raven could run beside, but her speed didn't bother her. The thrill of running as a pack for the first time in her life numbed away all pain. Not till the sun was rising and the pack began to slow down, they all began to fall to ground. 

     All of them were still far into the woods, and probably should have headed back the Main House, but the moss was nice and the lack of BO here was a nice change.

 

      Raven wasn't the last up, Bellamy was. It took Miller grabbing the back of Bell's neck and shaking like a puppy with a new toy to wake up the exhausted Alpha. None could blame him, Clarke and Raven both had undergone the Challenge as well, but they had only faced one opponent. His wounds had mostly healed, but that kind of healing took energy and two hunts in a row hadn't helped Bell any.

     Raven guessed it was close to noon, or just past, when they finally made it back to the House. Kane and Abby offered blankets and clothing to them, but they all made for their own rooms. Surprisingly however, there was already someone in Raven's room. Echo was perched on her bed, flipping a knife into the air and catching it by it's blade, when Raven entered, still as a wolf, Echo stood offered a pile of clothes. Raven kicked the door closed behind her, and shifted back. Feeling her bones snap and remake themselves, fur retracting back into her skin and her joints bending in odd ways would never get old.

     "What are you doing here?" Raven may have been a little rude. 

     "Your my friend and you almost died last night. That should be reason enough." Echo crossed her arms over her chest.

     "But it's not the who reason."

     Echo grinned. "No, the rest of the reason should sound pretty good to you. Roan protected you last night after Ontari took you down. He was forced to leave you. Bellamy wasn't to happy about someone caring for one of his wolves and not allowing anyone near you. Roan had to leave you last night in order not to start a new war. When he got back here and Abby heard what had happened, she asked him to leave. I was allowed to stay."

     "You can stay now. And, you were allowed to stay last night." Raven noted as she finished buttoning up her shirt and sat on her bed to do up her boots.

     "Yes, it is nice when an Alpha owes you his life. And, since I'm technically not a member of Azgeda-" Raven snorted. "Your just jealous you don't have 'lone' status. However, since I do, most packs can't object to me being in their territory as long as I'm not causing trouble. And I haven't since I got here." Echo plopped down next to Raven. "Where are your roommates?"

     "Roan isn't the only one who bolted out. That hundred wolves who tried to kill Bell last night figured it would be best to vanish. Monty and Harper should be back in their room now. The Alpha Heat was pretty strong last night. I don't want to imagine what it's like right now." Raven leaned back against the wall and covered her eyes. Thinking about Roan and an Alpha Heat wasn't doing good things to Raven at the moment.

     Echo fell silent beside her. The two sat in companionable silence until Raven nodded off. When she woke up Echo was gone and Raven could feel a pull to Bellamy. Her Alpha was summoning her. 

     Raven made it to the main room within minutes of waking. She couldn't be late to her first meeting as the Pack third. Miller was a few steps behind her and it was Miller who caught Raven when she bounced off someone who had stopped right through the doorway. 

     "Oh, sorry Raven." Wick reached out to steady her. It was instinct for both of them now. After Finn died Wick had helped her heal, but the way they used each other hadn't worked out in the long run. Now it was just habit for them to reach out to each other, to depend on one another as Raven depended on her brace. More then once they had pulled the mate card to get the other out of a bad situation. Raven nodded to Miller, who stalked off to join Bellamy and Kane up front. Raven took Wick's arm and let him lead her towards the back. They both knew she should up front, but the way Wick's mind reached out to Raven, she knew he needed to talk. Once they found themselves in the back of the room Wick spoke.

     "I heard about the attack last night. How are you, Rae?" His eyes and voice held only concern, no real worry or pity.

     "Great. Never been this high in the pack before, the healing is a nice bonus." Raven smirked up at him.

     Wick laughed. "No kidding. Why on earth did Ontari go for you? I mean, of course your strong and everything, but you've never made a move for Alpha."

     "You mean, why didn't she go for Clarke? Because I was the weaker opponent, and the only eligible wolf beside Clarke. Harper-mated, Abby-to old and not present, Echo-not even a pack member. So on. Clarkey and and me, only single young pringels left in the pack. At least, I am now." Raven shrugged and let her gaze fall to Bellamy and Clarke, who still were deep in conversation with Kane, only now it appeared Indra of TriKru had joined them. Weird.

     "Yeah, about being single. Raven I should tell you something." Wick rubbed the back of his neck.

     "OhGod, did bond to someone last night?" Raven's eyes widened and glared at Wick, who laughed.

     "No, no. _You_ didn't."

     "What? Wick are-did-what?" Raven was no longer leaning against him, but standing upright in front of Wick. Eyes wide and back tense. Wick had mated? But, they'd just gone over this. Raven was the last eligible female left in their pack. Had Wick mated OUTSIDE of the pack?

     "Yeah. She's TriKru. She's the second of someone close to Indra. Indra isn't to happy about the possibility of letting a warrior go. However, TriKru getting an engineer, who just so happens to be a well built handsome-OW" Raven had stomped on his foot. "The point is, I'm probably not sticking around much longer."

     Raven felt her heart sink. "Yeah, congratulations. I hope your happy, if you end up here or with TriKru." Wick wrapped his arms arms around Raven, she melted into the embrace. Wick had been a crutch, and now he was gone. But he was also a friend, a friend who had found his happy ending last night. Raven's head rested on his chest, Wick's cheek on top of her head. They only broke apart when Raven felt Bell's call to the front. She pulled away regretfully and made her way up to the front without a glance back.

     Once Raven had joined Kane, Bell, Clarke and the rest, in front of the crowd, Bell spoke to the crowd. "You all know what happened last night. Pike is dead. By the rights of the Challenge, which our pack entered fully understanding the repercussions of such an agreement. I am the Alpha by rights. Clarke, fought and rose to Alpha as well." Here Bell stopped and stepped aside. Clarke took the spotlight then. 

     "I took the Right of Alpha, I killed for it. I chose Raven Reyes as one of my Dominants. Bellamy chose Miller. We will serve you all as best we can, we will lead as Alphas. Fight for our peace and way of life. With official alphas, our pack can also negotiate officially with Alpha Lexa for a treaty." Growls swept the room. "Quiet." Raven herself felt the room shift, and the weight of the command. "A pact with the Coalition will help us survive."

     Bellamy moved up, next to Clarke. "We also are planning meetings with Azgeda." Real growls filled the room now. Bell growled back. "The past is the past. You all remember that I was there when we were betrayed. I saw the fear in the eyes of the Common Azgeda when Nia sent the order. Roan is not Nia. He will not betray us. I don't want there to be any violence about this, understand? This evening Roan will be back. We will finalize then."

     The meeting didn't get better from there on out. Few in the pack wanted any relation at all with Azgeda. Raven and few others got out early to on the very real excuse they needed to do their actual jobs. Raven found her work bench almost as she'd left it, Echo was still no where to be found and neither was one of Raven's screwdriver's. Raven rolled her eyes and go to work, Echo stole tools sometimes, but always had them back within a few days.

     With no reason to leave her space, and a lot of angry people outside her door, Raven remained in her room til dinner time. When she left, she only did so because Monty arrived and hauled her out. The mess hall was as crowded and crazy as last time Raven had been there and found Echo. Now however there was another figure moving through the room in Azgeda clothing that drew Raven's attention. Raven was sprinting across the room before she knew what she was doing. Roan turned just in time to catch her as she flung herself at him.

     Raven tried to say something, anything. But all came out was a never ending laugh. Roan wasn't much better, he lifted Raven off her feet as he hugged her back.

     "Your definitely feeling better." Roan was the first to regain speech. "Your head alright? Your neck?"

    "I'm alright. I'm alright. Clarke boosted me up through the ranks." Raven let go of Roan and looked him in the face. "So, a new treaty? When is that going down?"

    Bellamy's voice rang out behind them. "As soon as dinner's over." Raven turned to look at Bellamy, Roan turned with her.

     "Great. Let's eat." Raven turned towards the the line as Roan snorted. 

     "Your late. The rest of us have finished eating already." Roan's gravelly chuckled sparked a hint of stubbornness into Raven. "Don't worry. I saved you a plate." He grabbed a box from a table beside him and handed it over to her. "Eat on the way."

     Raven snatched it and followed Bellamy, Roan beside her. Clarke appeared, seemingly out of no where, and fell into step beside Bellamy. The odd quartet strolled easily out of the hall, away from all the eyes stared at the sight of their crippled Third walking side by side with the Azgeda Alpha turned King. 

      Kane, Abby and Indra were already waiting for them when the quartet entered Kane's office. Bellamy's now I guess. Raven thought.

     "I doubt there is much of a history of written alliances in your history." Bellamy started off. "So, how do we do this?"

     "Well, the terms have already been decided on. Now, we typically seal it in blood. Cut palms and shake hands." Roan explained. "But we'd need a non partial witness along with members of both our packs present." 

     "I think I can safely say I like both of your packs equally, almost not at all." Indra volunteered.

     "Echo is around somewhere." Bellamy said.

     "No." Indra glared at Roan now. "A spy, a lone, is not a pack member."

     "I can call in someone. Don't worry about a that." Roan was offhanded in his explanation.

     "Well, there is another problem." Raven found herself whipping around for the second time in less than in hour. Alpha Lexa was at the door. "An alliance of this type isn't going to hold up over the desired multiple generations unless there is a stronger bond than a blood pact."

     Clarke stood straighter now. "What do mean, Lexa."

     Lexa's eyes softened when they landed on Clarke, but only slightly. "I propose a marriage bond. One member of Azgeda and one member of Arkadia joined as mates."

     Bellamy glared at Lexa. "No offense, but you lost most of your right to guide us when you abandoned us."   
     "Bellamy" Clarke hissed.

     "No, Clarke. He's right. Forgive me, Alpha Blake. I was merely making a suggestion. It would make the best bond between packs."

     Bellamy didn't look like he would be forgiving Lexa anytime soon.

     "Alright. I agree with Lexa." Raven's voice wasn't exactly steady, but it was strong. "Abby, Kane. What do you two think. If we have to, might as well take a vote."

     Abby gave Raven a small smile. "For a vote, you'd need Miller here as well. Where is he?" 

    "On patrol. I can't fill my shifts anymore and he volunteered." Bellamy said.

    "I 'vote' with Raven. If we find someone willing on both sides, then it would be best." Kane admitted.

     "Roan, do you have someone willing?" Clarke asked.

     "Well, that depends. Raven, I might have a wolf ready to marry if you were the bride." Roan's smirk was a special kind few there had ever seen before.

     "If that's how you think asking me to marry you is going to work, then you might want to try again. I'll only accept a down-on-one-knee type deal." 

     Kane and Bellamy's jaws were nearing the floor. Lexa looked like she'd swallowed a sour grape. Indra and Clarke were the only two unfazed by the sudden declaration.

     Clarke rolled her eyes and muttered something so low under her breath even wolves couldn't make it out. Raven was willing to bet it was along the lines of "took them long enough".

*****

     The wedding was three days later, under a waning Full Moon. Sinclair was the one to give Raven away. He had already helped her pack her bags, gifted her all the spare parts he could, and Raven wasn't sure how to say goodbye to him tomorrow. Bellamy was the one to slice open their palms and tie their hands together. 

      Bellamy's relationship with Clarke seemed at an odd stance. Neither pushed at it, yet both welcomed what they had. Raven wasn't sure if they'd ever actually make it into something like what she had with Roan or with Wick. It seemed odd also just how closely Lexa was watching Clarke at times,  but that door was firmly shut now. The only thing that could shut it farther was Lexa's death. Or maybe a bunch of whiny children would begin demanding Lexa do something she didn't believe was best for the setting and Clarke would get mad and refuse to do it just to piss people off more because that was the kind of person she was.

     But, that wasn't up to Raven. All Raven had to do was make it to Azgeda, gain the loyalty of the Azgeda Pack, lead them in a good and just manner, and not blow anyone up. But, if Roan kept kissing her like he did during the wedding, Raven was sure her life after this moment wouldn't be to unenjoyable.


End file.
